Door wedge assemblies are known for use in automobiles to limit vibration and rattle of the door when closed. Door wedge assemblies of this type are known for use in vehicles in which two doors close together to form an overlapping joint. Such arrangements are found in trucks, for example, in which a third or rear door is provided behind the standard truck cab door.
Door wedge assemblies reduce rattle, squeak and vibrations, which many users find objectionable. Further however, the stresses from vibration and rattling can cause premature material fatigue. Thus, the wedge assemblies provide not only enhanced user comfort by reducing noise, such wedges also promote long life of the door components.
Known door wedge assemblies have included a body or chassis anchored to the door, such as by tabs that mate with holes of the proper size and position in the bottom of the door. A slide is provided, movable along a path defined in the chassis. The slide forms a wedge component and is biased in the chassis by a metallic spring. The wedge portion of the wedge assembly engages a fixed position cooperative wedge on the opposing vehicle surface. As the door is closed, the wedging components engage one another, causing the slide to move, placing the spring in tension. The wedging action reduces door rattle and provides a more stable connection between the door and the vehicle body. When the door is opened, the spring moves the slide to its non-operating position in the chassis.
While such door wedge assemblies of known design have provided advantages, the wedge assemblies can be difficult, time consuming and costly to assemble, and therefore comparatively expensive. Further, a detectible rattle may occur from the wedge itself, associated with the metallic spring used in the wedge structure. Movement of the slide by action of the metallic spring can cause objectionable noises.
What is needed in the art is a vehicle door wedge assembly that can be manufactured efficiently and at low cost and which is quiet and efficient in operation.